Wind over High Seas
by canaca22
Summary: Summary: Captain Dean Winchester of the pirate ship, The Impala has been rescued by a mysterious soldier of the king. Dean has been back with his crew for many months until he raids a military ship and runs into the soldier once more. When Dean takes him prisoner he never expected to fall for the blue eyed angel. Pirate AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Captain Dean Winchester of the pirate ship, **_**The Impala**_** has been rescued by a mysterious soldier of the king. Dean has been back with his crew for many months until he raids a military ship and runs into the soldier once more. When **Dean** takes him prisoner he never expected to fall for the blue eyed angel.**

**Chapter 1**

Captain Dean Winchester ran his hand along the dark wood of his beloved ship, _The Impala_. Even though his ship was one of the fastest in all the seven seas, she was still struggling to keep up with the King's military ship _The Garrison_. Dean grinned wolfishly as he imagined all the gold he would find on that ship, not to mention the information he could get out of the soldiers. Who busted him out of jail? And why?

"We're catching up to _The Garrison_ Captain. Should be on her in the next hour"

Dean glanced over his shoulder, upon seeing his first mate Sam Winchester he relaxed.

"That's great Sammy! Now ready the canons, will ya?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his elder brother

"Don't call me Sammy, you jerk"

Dean laughed

"Bitch"

Sam walked down below to get the canons ready. The green eyed captain gazed at _The Garrison_

"I love my job"

"Zachariah! The pirates are gaining!"

The captain of _The Garrison_ glanced at the approaching black pirate ship

"Blast"

He muttered. He turned to his first mate

"Uriel! Get the angels ready for battle. These filthy pirates will not take us without a fight!"

Uriel nodded and threw a number of swords to a nearby angel

"Hand these out to your comrades Castiel. Tonight we will capture the Captain Pirate dean Winchester, or we will die at his hand"

The blue eyed solider nodded and ran below deck. He was eager to fight. He had let the pirate slip though his fingers and failed his superiors one to many times. He wanted to make sure this would never happen again

The impala caught up to _The Garrison_ sooner than Sam had estimated. Forty five minutes later the crew of the impala were on board the garrison, fighting the angels. Although the angels had a couple years of military training, many of the pirates had spent several years raiding ships. They knew perfectly well that the soldiers have trained to kill pillagers like them. However if anything, Angels are predictable. Their navigator bobby singer taught them how to anticipate the soldier's next moves before they are made. This gave the pirates the upper hand. Dean was in the midst of this. As he shoved an angel off of his now red blade he quickly parried the attack of a blue eyed soldier.

The angel snarled angrily, giving dean a strange sense of de ja vu.

"I know you from somewhere. Have we met before?"

The angel struck again

"I have no intention of killing you Dean Winchester"

Dean snorted and blocked the angel's attack

"I have no intention of killing you dean Winchester."

Dean snorted and blocked the angel's attack

"Oh. I never would have guessed."

He rolled his eyes sarcastically and disarmed the angel. Holding both blades, the pirate kicked the angel to the wooden deck of _The Garrison_. Putting his foot on the angel's chest, he leaned down close to those deep blue eyes. Dean** KNEW** this angel. He knew it was from an important memory, dean was unable to shake it.

"Who are you?"

The angel glared at this and spat blood onto the pirate's face

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition"

Dean smirked

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

**AN: well holy shit I haven't been on fanfic for a while. Reviews are welcome. ****Constructive**** criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be posted as soon as possible**

**-canaca22**


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's world went black as Dean's fist collided with his jaw. Dean stood up and looked around the ship in approval. The Garrison's soldiers and crew members had either been killed, or restrained. It was swift and brutal. Just the way Dean liked it. Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder,

"do you want prisoners? Or should we kill everyone?"

Dean glanced down at the unconscious body of the Angel. He knew he needed answers, and it seemed this angel had them.

"Kill everyone on my order. But take this angel to the brig"

He pointed at the unconscious body

"I have some questions for him."

Sam nodded and hoisted up the dead weight angel, his head drooping as he dragged the body away. Dean picked up his sword and walked up to the restrained first mate of _the Garrison_. He was a large black man who was still fighting the four pirates it took to restrain him. Dean unsheathed this sword and held the point to the first mate's neck

"What is your name?"

The large man glared at him defiantly

"Uriel"

Dean nodded and pressed his blade to Uriel's neck, just enough to draw blood.

"Well then Uriel. Any last words?"

Uriel laughed and spat in the young captain's face

"Go to hell mud monkey"

Dean cleaned Uriel's blood off of his blade and observed his men brining valuables onto the Impala. He looked around at the Garrison crew members still alive. Perhaps he should leave one or two alive to tell a good pirate story. Dean did love to keep his reputation up to date. He pointed to a scrawny teenager. "Ash. Tie him up and set him adrift. Make sure he does not escape" Ash nodded and began to bind the boy. Ash was a genius. He often helped Bobby navigate, or he gathered up information such as what ships were on the seas, and if they were worth pillaging. Lately he had been working on helping Dean Figure out who busted him out of jail. But today Dean had needed all hands attacking the ship; he had even requested the cook Ellen, and her daughter Jo to fight. Despite their gender Ellen and Jo were extraordinary fighters. Ellen was a mother to practically everyone on the ship. She fussed over them; made sure they were eating right, and kicked their asses when they screwed up. Joanna or Jo as everyone called her was a fighter much like her mother. She longed to be a pirate; Dean had to admit she definitely had the skills to become one. But Ellen would never allow it. _"Hell"_ Dean thought _"Ellen barley allowed Jo to fight today_". But Jo had done well, she killed 3 soldiers. Not bad for a rookie, especially a female rookie.

Dean followed his crew to _the Impala_. Leaving the teenager alone in the row boat about to be set out on the sea. Dean looked back

"we left enough food and water for three days in a parcel. Help yourself if you'd like. That is, if you can get free."

His crew laughed cruelly. The young man struggled

"I will find you Winchester! And mark my words I will kill you!"

Dean admired the lad for his courage. But only for that.

"What is your name boy?"

The teen lifted his chin up proudly

"Adam. Adam Milligan."

Dean smirked

"Well then Mr. Milligan I look forward to meet you again."

He turned away and walked off _the Garrison_. He watched a number of his crew members lowar the row boat into the sea along with the squirming teenager. For a second a thought of the boy keeping his word passed through the Captain's mind. Dean chuckled to himself and pushed the amusing thought away, bringing back the thought of the chained angel in the brig. Now this brought a smile to his face. Finally he could get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Chapter 2 and 3 have been on my phone ready to be typed out forever, I've just been too lazy to post them. So sorry about that D:**

"_Cold."_ Was the first thought that passed through Castiel's brain on the third morning aboard _the Impala_. "Hungry" was the second. Absent mindedly Castiel wondered if the crew had simply forgotten to feed him. But the angel knew better than that. He knew that the pirates intended to starve him into talking. He did have to admit the thought of food was looking more and more friendly to him. From above Castiel heard footsteps coming down to the brig. Castiel walked up to the front of his cell and gripped the bars. Perhaps he would get a small portion of food? No such luck. Captain Dean Winchester approached the caged angel.

"You know, I never did catch your name."

Castiel glared at the pirate. Dean laughed when he noticed this,

"Hey, listen soldier."

He stepped closer to the cage until they were eye to eye

"If you don't want to tell me your name, then by all means don't. But-"

Dean took out a shiny red apple from his vest

"I will make it worth your while. Who are you?"

_"Uncanny."_ Castiel thought to himself with a chuckle. But the sight of the apple was a huge temptation.

"My name is Castiel Novak. Alright?"

Dean appeared to be satisfied with his answer, and tossed the apple to Castiel's feet. Almost immediately Castiel began to eat. Dean smirked,

"Thanks Cas. I don't suppose you would tell me who busted me out of jail. Would you?"

The apple seemed to turn to ash in his mouth. His empty stomach seemed to become even emptier. Castiel swallowed and replied in a rusty voice

"Why question it Dean? You got what you wanted. You're free. You're with your brother and your crew. You can terrorize the seas again; I don't see why you want to know such an insignificant detail from your escape."

Dean sighed and crossed his arms,

"Cause it was for a reason. A soldier of the king would never release a pirate like me."

Dean leaned back against the cell opposite to Castiel's and ran a hand through his hair. With much regret Castiel took the apple from his mouth and threw it to Dean's feet.

"Keep your food pirate. I'd rather starve than tell you anything."

Dean shrugged and picked up the apple.

"Have it your way Cas. I'll come down to see if you've changed your mind in another three days. Perhaps by then you will be more cooperative."

Castiel chuckled darkly

"Perhaps at that point I will have died of thirst."

Dean laughed at that,

"I know you have that canteen of water. You've been drinking out of that slowly for the past couple days. It's why you aren't dead at this point. I can refill it if you wish."

Castiel pulled out his canteen and fingered it thoughtfully.

"I don't think I want to be drinking contaminated waters."

Dean chuckled to himself

"You really are something, aren't you?"

He pulled out a bottle of rum and took a swing out of it

"Well, it doesn't matter to me. After your water runs put you will be begging to tell us information."

Castiel crossed his arms

"I highly doubt that will ever happen"

Dean laughed sarcastically

"Ever been thirsty, Cas?"

Castiel frowned in confusion

"Of course I have"

Dean raised an eyebrow

"Thirsty as in haven't drunk for days thirsty?"

Dean nodded at Castiel's silence

"That's what I thought. You Angels are always well fed. Even from birth you are raised to be nothing but soldiers. Well-fed but stone cold."

Dean smiled in amusement when Castiel glared at him

"Well, let me tell you something Castiel. When you're really thirsty your throat feels like sand, it's screaming for a splash of water. Your muscles feel like mush, chills run up and down your body, you skin fees like its peeling off and your head spins like a top. Then the seizures hit..."

Dean chuckled

"All in all it's not pleasant in the least. You will beg to tell us something soon enough."

Castiel rolled his eyes,

"That may be. But I will use my last strength to keep information from you."

Dean took another swing of rum, downing the bottle

"Good frigging luck with that."

He threw the bottle at Castiel's direction. Castiel braced himself as the glass bottle shattered against the bars. He felt a few pieces of broken glass slice open his skin. He looked up just in time to see Dean's boots retreat up the steps.

Sam was waiting for Dean as he walked up on deck

"So Dean, How'd it go?"

Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Not too well. That Angel bastard is harder to crack then I gave him credit for."

Sam shrugged,

"So what? We just have to wait a couple days. The lack of food and water will have cracked him by then hopefully."

Dean nodded,

"yeah that's what I thought too. Would you mind keeping an eye on everything for a bit longer? I need to grab a bottle of rum."

Sam raised an eyebrow

"But Dean, didn't you get one 10 minutes ago? I know you're a heavy drinker but this is a new record for you."

Dean smiled sheepishly

"Yeah I sort of threw the last one at Cas."

Sam tilted his head in a puppy-ish manner

"Cas?"

Dean grinned,

"Yeah. Cas. The Angel."

Sam smiled happily

"So you did get something out of him!"

Dean's grin widened at Sam's happiness

"Yeah, you don't give me enough credit Sammy."

"I guess I don't, nice job Dean. You can get that rum. I'll hold the fort. "

Dean smiled and went below deck once more

"Hey Sam would you mind asking Ellen to make me a pie, to you know celebrate?"

"Don't push it Dean."

**Please review!**

**-cannaca22**


	4. Chapter 4

'**Lo there! I hope you all had a great holiday and a happy new year.**

**Edited by: Elfgirl23**

Jo stood out in front of the captain's cabin. She shifted her tray to her left hand and lifted her right to knock on the dark wooden door. Her knocks echoing across the empty deck.

"Jo? Is that you? "Dean's muffled voice seeped through the cracks of the door

"Yeah. Open up. I have the meat pie."

After a couple seconds the door flew open revealing the disheveled captain. Dean gestured to his desk,

"Can you put the pie here?"

Jo nodded and stepped into Dean's cabin. It was rather small, not a lot of room to work. That's why Dean's bed was small, wooded, and pushed to the corner of the room. His desk was in the center of the room and was littered with maps and empty bottles of various types of alcohol. Jo was almost positive the locked drawers of the desk were filled to the brim with treasure from their multiple pillaging adventures. The walls were packed with weapons, surrounding a portrait of Dean's father; John Winchester, that proudly stood out as the main attraction. John Winchester had been the captain of the ship before Dean. John was dead now however, killed by the Spanish navy by order of their previous king; Azazel. He was a cruel king who ruled with an iron fist and watched over his country and seas with his beady yellow eyes. A year or so after John's execution Dean murdered the king. It was just another reason the Spanish were constantly after the Winchesters.

"Well? What are you waiting for? "Dean asked raising an eyebrow. Jo shook her head slightly to bring her back to reality,

"Sorry Captain. I guess I got lost in my thoughts."

She put down the pie and wiped her hands on her apron. Dean took a slice of pie and began to devour it.

"Just cause I'm your boss doesn't mean you have to call me Captain. You can call me Dean."

Jo laughed and rolled her eyes, "I think I'll pass Winchester."

Dean shrugged, "It was worth a try"

He picked up a bottle of rum and tried to take a sip, but only a drip came from the bottle. He sighed and looked at the bottle in regret, "Why is the rum always gone?"

Jo glanced over her shoulder and lowered her voice, "Um… Captain?"

Dean put the bottle down "Yeah?"

Jo fiddled with her dress in a nervous manner, "Mom would probably not want me asking you this, but what are you going to do about the prisoner?"

Dean straightened up slightly "Why do you want to know?"

He asked in a cold tone. Jo shrugged, "Well we are part of a crew, Dean. I think we all have a right to know what your plans are."

Dean hesitated then bit his lip slightly "…Okay fine… Only for you Jo."

He gestured to a seat in front of his desk. Jo sat down obediently and anxiously waited for his reply. Dean sat down at his own desk and lifted his boots up to rest on the desk.

"I tried talking to him today. The son of a bitch soldier isn't breaking from lack of food or dehydration. So in a couple days I'll talk to him again. See if he's changed his mind."

Jo raised her eyebrow, "Three more days? But won't he die from dehydration?"

Dean shook his head. "If he had no water, then there would be a possibility, but I think he has at least a sip of water in his canteen left…"

Jo bit her lip, "Dean is it really worth the risk? And what about food? I mean without food or water won't he last a week if he's lucky?"

Dean sat up,"Jo I don't think that's any of your business."

Jo sat up in turn, "I beg to differ captain. Crew, remember?"

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah. I know. You mentioned that before."

Jo rolled her eyes "But seriously. You're starving him. It's inhumane!"

Dean chuckled, "We're pirates. Not English men. And starving him is my plan; method has everything to do with it. Either way I'm not giving him any food."

Jo sighed and stood up, wiping her hands on her apron, "Well Mom will be wondering where I am. I'd better go."

Dean nodded in agreement, "You're right. See you later"

Jo nodded and walked out of the cabin. Once she was sure she was out of ear shot she muttered to herself "No way am I gonna let that idiot captain kill off the only lead he has."

**Thanks for reading~! If you could drop in a review that would be much appreciated **

**-canaca22**


End file.
